Point of No Return
by YellowEyedDemon4699
Summary: Warning: This will contain thoughts of suicide so if these cause you any type of bad feelings then don't read this. I'm not sure if I'm going to turn this into Destiel or not, so leave some reviews saying whether or not that's what I should do. Thanks 3
1. Safe and Sound

_**((So I've decided to start working on another story that will be more than just some stupid smutty one-shot. With how much people liked "We Saved Each Other", I feel like I can do even better and maybe give a good storyline with less mistakes. So let's see, shall we? Be sure to drop a review! PS I have created an OC for this one.))**_

Katherine Howard stared at the ground quietly, trying to make up her mind. She stood silently weeping on the outer part of her window sill, staring at hustle and bustle of the street below her. Headlights passed 5 stories below her, cigarette smoke wafted up from the under aged kids with fake IDs hanging out in the clubs and making out on the sidewalk with such ferocity that it looked like they were trying to climb each other. Cincinnati was most likely the worst city in the entire country, and Ohio was the worst state. Her high heels made her ankles shake against the brick wall, a push that made her thoughts stop drifting and told her to make up her mind. Jump, leave the world forever, pray to God that she makes it down head first. Or go back inside, lay down in her squeaky bed, and cry herself to sleep either watching porn or funny cat videos. What a life. She had stood on this window so many times before, staring down and begging her legs to let her fall. Wearing her grandmother's pearls and the corsage her ex-husband had given her at their senior prom five years ago. 6 months after the divorce, this is what she had become. She had told her friends so much crap about finally being free and being able to do whatever she wants but it was a lie. She was empty without him. Heartless. She had been one 47 first dates, 15 one night stands, and had a steady boy friend for a week before she opened up and told him about he ex-husband. That guy never came back, and ran over her cat on the way out of the apartment's parking lot. Bastard.

"Hey!" She heard someone yell from below her. She listened but didn't hear at first, assuming that it was to some friend or slutty girl or whatever. "Hey, what are you doing up there?!" Someone yelled again and she looked down. Whoever this was, they were talking to her. It was a man with light brown hair and eyes that were either brown or green, she couldn't tell without her glasses. His voice was low and gruff sounding, and he was wearing a brown leather jacket with a Metallica t-shirt under it. His boots looked worn down and had holes in the left foot's toes. She wasn't entirely sure how to respond. Tell the truth? Say she's washing her window?

Another, much taller man came and stood next to him. His hair was pretty long and greasy looking, and he wore a flannel shirt that made him look like a scrawny lumberjack. He muttered something to the other one and looked up at her. "What's your name?" He yelled up at her. His voice was a bit higher pitched.

"Kate!" She yelled back down to him. Her tears had dried by this point and her eyes burned with the crisp November wind blowing into them. The tall man spoke again. "Well uh, my name's Sam, and this is my brother Dean. What's your apartment number?"

It was surprising that all this yelling wasn't drawing a scene. Probably because no one would even care. She yelled the number 503 and Dean disappeared, probably headed for the door. Sam looked down nervously, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt with his long, lanky fingers. "So uh Kate, right? What- um- crap..." He trailed off for a moment. "Why're you doing this Kate?"

She didn't exactly feel like pouring her emotions out from a window like they do in the movies so instead she just screamed, "Is it any of your damn business?!" She felt bad for snapping at him when he was just trying to help. She heard a crash behind her that startled her and made her slip, and she hung from the window sill by her hands, clawing with her nails to stay held up.

"Son of a bitch!" She heard Dean yell from inside her apartment. He leaned out her window and grabbed her arms, pulling her back in through her window. Kate's legs hit the floor hard, and she crouched down hugging her knees to her chest, safely in her apartment building. Dean's arm was around her shoulder, hugging her close as if they had been friends for years, both of them breathing heavily, except Katherine was mostly sobbing. Same showed up in her open front door and looked at them. "You got her?" Dean merely nodded in reply and looked at her, brushing the hair out of her face.

Katherine wrapped her arms Dean's waist and buried her face in his chest, and he slid her hand against her hair, trying his best to be comforting. Kate, while trying to end her life, had just been saved by the man that would bring pn the apocalypse.


	2. Stranger Danger

Kate sat in the back passenger seat of the impala, staring out the window. She watched as the raindrops gathered, and watched two of them race to the back of the car. They unanimously decided that she shouldn't be left alone tonight, so she was going to stay at the hotel with them. Dean was driving the car just a bit too fast for her liking, and it was almost as if he sped up before he hit a curve. He kept one hand on the top of the steering wheel, and the other lied on the bottom of his window. Sam merely sat quietly in the passenger seat, looking down every few minutes at a road map.

"So how old are you?" Dean asked after clearing his throat to break the silence.

"I'm 25." She answered in a quiet, raspy voice. She wasn't sure what to say. These people probably thought that she was a psychopath. Just a deranged weakling that didn't have anything to do but die. A madwoman.

"Hey, what do you know, me too!" Dean replied. Sam looked at him and with a critical voice said, "You're 37."

"We can have dreams, Sammy."

"You dream about being 29? Not 20, or 16 or- "

"Shut the hell up Sam."

Sam looked down again, chuckling. Dean sighed as he pulled the car into the hotel parking lot. He turned off the car and turned in his seat to look at me, putting his hand on the back of Sam's seat. "Me and Sam have separate rooms, so I'll just have Sam sleep on the floor and you can have his."

Sam glared at him and then looked at her, forcing his annoyed face to contort into a smile. "Happy to help."

She merely smiled back and thanked them, getting out of the car. Dean and Sam spoke in the car for a moment, too quietly for her to hear, and then got out to join Kate in the rainy parking lot. Sam handed her the key to his room out of his pocket and we walked. The elevator ride was silent and a bit tense feeling.

"Look, about earlier…" She started, wanting to explain that she's not crazy she's just going through a rough time. Sam interrupted her.

"No need to explain anything. Sometimes people have tough times and they try to give up. I get it." He smiled, flashing for a moment a deep pink ribbon scar on his left wrist. Her eyes widened for a moment and she was almost startled by the ding of the elevator when it reached the third floor.

She walked out and once again there was silence. Dean stopped at room 103 and opened the door. Sam walked in, but Dean stayed out for a moment. If you need anything just knock. Wall, door, outside of the window, whatever." He said, making her laugh.

"Dean!" Sam yelled from inside, scolding his bad sense of humor.

"Shut up, she laughed!" He yelled back walking in and closing the door.

She stood there for a moment, staring at the door, finding herself hoping that he would open the door again and let her in. She walked into Sam's room and closed the door behind her. The first thing she did was take a shower. Long after I'm all washed off she still sat on the shower floor, hugging her knees to her chest. The heat from the water soothed the muscles in her back too quickly for her comfort, causing her back and upper arms to ache. She got out an hour and a half later, her fingers pruned and sore. She dried her hair and laid down in bed. It was the middle of the night still but she couldn't bring herself to look at the clock.

Someone knocked on the door. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered what the hell someone would want from her at the time of night. She opened the door and a blond-haired, blue eyed busboy of about 17 stood outside the door in one of those cheesy red and yellow suits, somewhat out of place for a hotel this shabby.

"Room service." He said, smiling at her with most likely bleached teeth.

She muttered "I didn't order room service." And tiredly closed the door. But he stopped the door with one hand, leaving it open enough so that he could see her. "Excuse me miss…"

She opened the door again, angry. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid the room service…" He paused for a moment and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were completely pitch black. "…is mandatory."

Before I even had time to scream, a strong invisible force threw me across the room against the entertainment stand, breaking the television with my back. As I fell I hit my head on the wall. Everything faded out within seconds.


End file.
